


dream's sexy toaster

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cock Slut, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: piss and cums piss and cums piss and cums piss and cums and shits and dies uh eats sand and cries cheeto dust
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 21





	dream's sexy toaster

"hey my toaster looks really hot"

dream says as he walks into the kitchen at 69am while breakdancing sexually, he licks his lips as he moves his dicks over to the sexy toaster he wiggles his ass and eyebrows furrily "owo nya wanna bang hot mommy" 

and without a response dream sticks his dick in the toaster, all 4 of his dicks into the 4 holes of the toaster. he filled that shit with his cum yo.

69 seconds later dream walks into the kitchen again and sees that toaster is preggers "omg im gonna be a daddddd" dream default dances then beats his meat and then eats a hot pocket then eats cum off of the floor that was left over from last nights gangbang with the bois

he gets on his knees, opening his mouth at the popping for toasters holes then he eats the mini lil baby toasters and they cant even explode the world man they only just ended up in their daddys mouth and then stomach and then balls and his 6th asshole

more 69 seconds pass and dream vores the toaster then fucking shits his pants and dies and cums also he can hear smth in his 9th ear 

"omg georgie senpapi what were u doing in my 9th ear bb" dream asks george when he crawled out of his ear, covered in wax and piss and cum "just cleaning out all of the cum u feel me bb" dream nods and then vores the crawly george and uhm george crawls deeper and impregnates dream and they fuck alot


End file.
